Stalker Status
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: Two (in my opinion) traditional anime stalker girls. Juvia and Mizore are gonna teach you the ways of the crafty technique...stalking. Under going minor reconstruction and a additional character.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back in business and ready for some writing! So I came up with the idea of this story around the time I began writing "Haircut" (my first crossover story) which was a long time ago. The two stalkers of this story is Juvia from Fairy Tail and Mizore from Rosario Vampire and these obsessive ladies are going to teach a class on stalking or a give you a guide of how to stalk. Hopefully this will be a funny story because I seriously lack in humour when I write. But anyway hope you enjoy! One last thing Juvia and Mizore already know each other in this story.

**Juvia-bold**

_Mizore-italics_

Stalkers Anonymous

Intro Session

**Hello class! Welcome to Stalkers Anonymous! I am Juvia and this is Mizore.**

_... ... ... _

**Mizore! Say hi to our students!**

_... Hi...students_

**That's better! Juvia will tell you what Juvia and Mizore will be teaching in this class. Each session you, the students, will learn the crafty technique that is our everyday life. These sessions will go more and more into depth than what everyone else see's on the surface. Juvia and Mizore hope you will join us every Wednesday/Friday weekly for the next nine weeks. Sign up sheets are near the exit on the clipboard. See ya next week!**

Short yes I know but don't fret! More chapters will be coming your way. I have decided to add reader interaction in this story. That also means I'd like you guys to tell me your silly stalking tips but hey if you don't it's not a big deal and you guys know it. Well that's all for right now.


	2. Session One: The Basics

Hey guys! Just want to tell you that this story is PURELY FOR FUN AND HUMOROUS PURPOSES so I don't want to hear anything about this author is being creepy because that's not the case. I'm just trying to portray two anime stalkers and their methods on how they stalk. To be honest I've never stalked someone before( and don't intend to) but I have been with people who have stalked before so I know a thing or two.

Mew Sakura the Cyniclon: Thanks for the review! It made me laugh. By the way no it's not sad I've only had one bf. And no pressure about not having tips I didn't really expect anyone to have any but they were free to take a jab at it if they pleased.

**Juvia- bold**

_Mizore- italics_

You-normal

_**Session One: The Basics**_

You walk through the door of the meeting room on Friday exactly at noon. As you walked in, you half expected the room to be quite empty except for at least five people. Yet to your surprise you find that there is a good number of girls and boys in the room, not entirely filling the room but almost. A blonde girl, who was standing at the door, smiles, handing you a pen and clipboard, and kindly asks you to sign in. You put your name on the list.

#**27_  
**

The blonde thanks you, hands you a notebook and pencil then asks you to take a seat because the class will begin very shortly. You nod and head up the aisle and sit in the first chair in the third row. As soon as you sit down, a yelp of surprise emerges from someone in the back row. You and the others sharply turn your heads to see a girl on the verge of crying and behind her is the blue haired girl from last class.. What was her name...Julia? No...Ju...Ju..Juvia?

**Oh Juvia is sorry for scaring you. Juvia didn't mean to pop out of the blue. **

Yup you were right. Juvia is her name. You and the other people watch as she makes her way up to the platform in front of the room. When she gets there and beams at everyone.

**Juvia is so glad to see everyone here! From what the roster states there are 30 people here! Mizore and Juvia are so happy! Right Mizore? **

Out of no where, said girl visualized on stage. Was she there before? You glance around and judging by everyone elses face they didn't see her either. Just as you direct your gaze back to the front of the room, realization smacks you in the face, telling you that these girls might be the real deal and not just some weirdos. But then again it's too soon to make a judgement..right?

_...Sure..._

**Don't mind Mizore everybody, she just isn't at the point where she is comfortable to be herself around you all. You all understand right?**

A few heads nod, making Mizore smile slightly.

**Thank you everyone. Now we will begin with the class. First things first. The notebooks handed to you at the door are for you to take notes and write down homework assignments. We will give you quizzes, a test, and a final exam for you to obtain a stalker license. If you didn't intend on taking this class seriously and only applied for fun, that's fine too. We still advise you to take notes just for something to look back at and joke about.**

_By the way Juvia forgot to mention that you will receive a journal at the end of class to record your stalking status. Also some days we might have a discussion and let volunteers tell us their stalker status._

**Ah! Thank you for adding that Mizore. Juvia doesn't know how she could've forgotten! Well enough chit chat. Let's begin, please open your notebooks**_._

**Stalking takes a great deal of time, precision, patience, and craftiness. Those are the four main words that should come to mind when considering being a stalker. People often forget this motto and often times fail horribly and that ends in a restraining order and we don't want that.**

_Imagine you are like ninja. You have to be sneaky and quiet right? Because if you don't your target will notice you and you die!_

**Or the agency will fire you because your target will escape **Juvia laughed nervously

_Sure and speaking of targets. That is what you will learn about next class. Targets._

**Ah yes! Next our third class will be around 2 to 3 hours long because we will take you on your first excursion. And we will teach about finding and keeping tabs on your target. Just giving you a heads up. Now back to the basics.**

_Wait Juvia. First I want to ask you all what stalking is, based on common belief. There are no wrong answers and neither Juvia or I will be offended._

**Good idea Mizore. Juvia wants to hear everyones answers answers. Who wants to answer first?**

A few seconds after Juvia finished her sentence a male voice piped up.

"Creepy"

That guy's input was all it took before people blurted out their answers.

"Obsessive"

"Something only weirdos do"

"Having no life"  
"Stay away from the stalker"

"You're judged"

_Right. I want you to know that even if you take stalking seriously or as a joke, we are a community who doesn't judge you. We are all family here and when you're here in this meeting room that society's harsh judgement towards us can't touch you. _

**Wow, Mizore that was deep. Well everyone those will have to be our parting words for this meeting because we have to wrap this up quickly. We will not be distributing journals today but at the beginning of the third class. **

**Sorry for the rushed ending! Bye everyone, Juvia and Mizore hope to see you next class.**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the rushed ending, it's just sometimes I get so excited about writing the next chapter that I end up trying to end the current chapter I'm working on, so I can write the new one. But thank you all for giving this story a chance.


End file.
